Here We Go Again
by LongForgottenRoses
Summary: XANA is dead and the Lyoko warriors are older and have kids who know nothing about there parents past but when there parents send them to Kadic will an old enemy return? Join the next generation of Lyoko warriors as they dig up there parents past.
1. Chapter 1: News and Reactions

_**Quick Author's Note-like thing. I moved are favorite characters out of France and into different places. Odd moved to Oklahoma in the US. Ulrich and Yumi moved to Washington (the state) in the US. Jeremie and Aelita moved to Canada, no particular location.**_

**_Disclaimer: I do npt own Code Lyoko or any of its characters._**

**Recommended Listening:**  
**Song: **_We Live  
_**Artist: **_Superchic[k]_

**Chapter 1: News and Reactions**

"Temp, Rem!" the magnified voice of Odd Della Robia barely reached the two daughters, due to the music blaring from their headphones. Sighing, one Temperance Della Robia slid her headphones off reluctantly, pausing the song playing; Broken Strings by James Morrison. Opening her door she noticed her sister, Remember Della Robia already walking down the stairs. Quickly following her, they were greeted by their father's grinning face once they reached the end of the stairs. Cocking an eyebrow, Temp gave her dad a curious look. Rem merely smiled back, albeit wearily.

"I have good news!" Odd exclaimed, a goofy grin still plastered to his face. "And what would these fine news be?" Temp questioned her eccentric father with a similar grin. "You two are going to my old boarding school, Kadic Academy!" he shouted enthusiastically, adding a dramatic hand gesture.

"I'm sorry, but it sounded like you said boarding school," was Temp's skeptical reply. "That would have something to do with the fact that I did say boarding school," was his reply. "Where is this boarding school?" Rem interrupted. Odd's smile fell completely, "Well . . . it's sort of in France," he all but mumbled.

Rem and Temp exchanged glances. "France?" Temperance questioned. "France," Odd confirmed. He waited for the 'no'. Temp bit her lip, and held back a loud 'No!'. Looking to Rem once again, they exchanged pained looks.

"Well. . ." Rem started tentatively, "we don't have any particularly close friends here." Temp nodded her head slowly to show her agreement. Odd's face almost immediately lit up. "Is that a yes?" he asked, looking like a little boy. Another exchanged look. "Yes . . ." Temp answered with a sigh.

**At the Stern Household**

Lucas Stern ducked, effectively dodging a blow from his brother; Dimitri Stern. Launching an attack of his own, Luke dispatched a skilled kick that efficiently hit Dimitri.

"Can we talk to you two?" their father, Ulrich Stern's voice caused the boys to stop mid-attack, as their gazes snapped to him. "Sure," was Dimitri's reply as they watched their mother, Yumi, materialize behind their father. "You two are improving," Yumi's commented, approval evident in her voice. Luke smirked, "But I can still beat D anytime." Dimitri rolled his eyes, deciding against replying.

"What'd you want to talk about?" Dimitri questioned. "Well, you know how we told you about our old Boarding School, Kadic?" Yumi reminded them. "Yes, where you met Della Robia and Belpois," Luke added. "Correct, well we enrolled you two." Ulrich didn't leave room to question whether they had a choice in the matter. Though, they obviously didn't mind. "Cool, it's in France, isn't it?" Luke asked whilst stretching. Yumi smiled, relieved they were taking it so well.

"Yes, it's in France." Ulrich answered, "The Della Robia's and Belpois' will be going as well." he added. Dimitri, who had been looking into the wood's thoughtfully, returned his gaze to his parents. "Oh? Cool, we'll finally get to meet them." Dimitri replied, interested.

"Speaking of which," Luke interrupted, "why haven't we met them? We don't even know their names." Ulrich merely shrugged, "We've all been pretty busy. Haven't really had the time for a reunion."

Lucas and Dimitri returned to their battle, not realizing they had forgot to ask for their soon to be fellow students names.

**At the Belpois Household**

Joshua Belpois typed furiously on his computer, not looking away for a second, no matter how much his sister, Adamina Belpois, tried to distract him. Letting out a sigh, Adamina gave up, sitting on top of his desk, looking at the computer monitor. "How's it coming?" Ada questioned curiously. Josh rolled his eyes, "Oh, _now _you're interested."

"You're supposed to be keeping watch," he reminded her as he stole a quick glance at the door of the spacious study where all their computer were stored. It was Ada's turn to roll her eyes. "They're not supposed to be home for another five minutes, genius."

Josh returned to typing furiously and ignoring Ada. "Exit out of it." she commanded. Josh was about to complain when he saw her hop off the desk, into an actual chair, and pull out a book. Knowing she was preparing for if their parents came in, he quickly saved the file. Pulling up a less suspicious article on robots, Josh pretended to be absorbed in it.

Sure enough not even a minute later his parents, Jeremie and Aelita Belpois, walked into the study. His mother smiled, "Looks like you two haven't moved an inch." Ada peered over her book and returned the smile. "Well we have something to talk to you about," their father informed them. Josh closed the laptop and turned to face them.

Seeing he had their attention, he continued,"We enrolled you in Kadic Academy," he said simply. Ada blinked, recalling the stories their parents had told them. They had seemed to love Kadic when they recalled memories. The two siblings shrugged. "Ok," was all Josh said before returning to his computer. Both Adamina and Aelita rolled their eyes, whilst Jeremie smiled proudly. "Oh, the Della Robia's and Stern's will be attending as well," Aelita remembered. Ada smiled, "Cool." and with that returned to the book, wandering what Kadic would be like . . .

* * *

**_So that's the rewritten first chapter, I'll work on the second one tomorrow, seeing as how it's 2:37 AM. Pictures of the characters are on my profile and I'll have brief personality summaries up tomorrow as well._**


	2. Chapter 2: Planes and Principals

**_If your rewriting a fanfic, I recommend staying up 'till three in the morning finishing the first chapter, then wake up at six in the morning and start on the second chapter, it gets your creative juices flowing.  
_**  
**_Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko or any of it's characters._**

**Recommended Listening:**  
**Song: **_It's On_**  
Artist: **_Superchic[k]_

**Chapter 2: Planes and Principals**

**Temp's POV**

Temperance looked out at the forest surrounding their house. She was getting emotional and starting to miss everything already. I pulled my gaze away from the forest and to the house. Letting out a sigh of sadness, I dragged myself over to my dads truck. Where said father was throwing Rem and my bags into the back.

As he threw the last one in, he turned to us, and looked at his watch. "We should get going soon," he stated looking between the two of us. Noticing my depressed looks at everything, he sighed.

"You can come back during Christmas, but trust me, you'll love Kadic," he reassured her. I snorted, "Me loving a school, like that's going to happen." Odd smiled, "Of course not, you're a Della Robia, remember?" That brought a smile out. "Come on, let's get you two to France," he said before opening the door to the truck.

Within thirty minutes we were at the airport. Then came the tearful goodbyes. "You'll be back before you know it," he assured them with a sad smile. Both girls had tears streaking their face. As he gave them each hugs he said: "Don't do anything I wouldn't do"

This caused the girls to smile. "So basically if you get any letter's of prank's you would do, we're punishment free?" I questioned hopefully. Dad chuckled, "I'll take it under consideration," he said with a wink.

After further farewells, they were on a plane heading to France. I made a comment to Rem that I was glad they took French when we were younger, so we were fluent.

After arriving in France at noon their time, the pair called a taxi and made their way to their new school. Upon arriving, they remembered dad's instructions to wait for the Stern's and Belpois at the Front Gate. Seeing no one there, they plopped down and pulled out the headphones.

After about ten minutes, a taxi pulled up. I merely glanced at it. Out of it stepped two boys, one with brown hair the other black. The two pair's of sibling's inspected each other for a moment. "Well, you're either the Della Robia's or the Belpois', and by my dad's description you don't look like Belpois'." the brown hair boy stated. Rem, being the polite person she is, was smiling and about to introduce us when another taxi pulled up.

I smirked, "Perfect timing." Out of the car stepped who we assumed were the Belpois'. A pink haired girl was followed by a blond boy. "Good, now we can get going, I'm starving," she stated whilst hoisting her bags onto her shoulder. Rem rolled her eyes, "You're always hungry," she pointed out. "So are you, it's in our genes," I retorted.

"Ignore my sister, I'm Remember Della Robia, but just call me Rem," she said politely. I sniffled, pretending to cry, "That hurt, Rem. Any who, the names Della Robia, Temperance Della Robia." I told them in my best James Bond voice. "But just call me Temp," I finished.

**Rem's POV**

I rolled my eyes at Temp's antics. The pink haired girl smiled, "I'm Adamina Belpois, but Ada's shorter." she introduced. Ada nudged her brother, "Josh Belpois," was his simple reply. Switching our gazes to the Stern's, the black haired boy smiled, "Well, since Della Robia here stole my line, I'm Dimitri Stern." All our gazes turned to Dimitri's brother. "Lucas, Luke will suffice," was all he said.

"And onward!" Temp shouted dramatically, walking off in a random direction before turning around. "Where, exactly, are we suppose to be going?" she questioned. "Principal's office." I answered. "Where's that exactly?" she asked sheepishly.

"Do I look like a map? Just keep walking," I made shooing movements as I walked towards her, the other's quickly followed.

Temp smiled as we walked. She looked at me, "When life get's you down you know what you got to do?" she questioned. "Oh no, please don't," I pleaded. "Just keep swimming, just keep swimming, just keep swimming, swimming, swimming. What do we do? We swim, swim swim-" she was cut off due to the fact I put my hand over her mouth. "Shush," I ordered before removing it. Surprisingly, she didn't continue, though she did hum it to herself.

"That is an awesome movie," Dimitri commented, surprising me. Temp grinned widely, "It is, Dory is amazing." she agreed. I rolled my eyes, before noticing a building that said office. "Found it." I interrupted.

"Cool, let's get our dorm assignments and find out when lunch is." Temp didn't wait for anyone to reply, she just strode to the door and pulled it open. "After you," she gestured for the rest of us to go inside. I walked inside and went to the secretary and asked about our dorms. "The principal will tell you everything you need to know in a moment." the secretary informed me. "Okay, thank you." I replied with a smile, before walking over to where the other's were sitting.

A door that lead to what I assumed the principal's office opened, and a strict looking lady with long black hair pinned up came out. She looked at us, "You are the new kids, I presume?" she questioned. We all nodded. "Come into my office," she stated before walking back through the open door. We exchanged glances before following her.

She was sitting at her desk going through some files, when we were all inside the small office. "Let's see . . ." she mumbled to herself as she sifted through the files. She froze upon finding it, "The Della Robia's, Stern's, and Belpois'?" she checked. "Yes." was my simple reply.

"Well, here is your schedule, dorm number and key, and map of the school." she informed us while handing us each two piecs of paper and a key. She inspected us with narrowed eyes. "I won't tolerate any troublemaking, and I'm sure if you're anything like your parents, you'll more than likely cause trouble." she stated. "You know our parents?" Temp asked, shocked. "Yes, now I suggest you get your dorms. Lunch starts in ten minutes." That was enough to shut Temp up and get her out the door.


End file.
